Birthday Drabble
by CabooseBlue
Summary: BB's greatest weapon revealed! Secret of the genii uncovered! More to come, look inside.
1. Birthday Drabble

Birthday Drabble

Happy birthday, I'm sure not many people give this song much thought. Most assume it's a way to congratulate someone on another successful trip around the sun and claiming another year of life, but few really think about it. I know what this song truly is; it's a killing technique that can only be used by our favorite homicidal jam freak.

This song was used in an agreement between the shinigami and the young Beyond Birthday when he gave his eyes to the youth. The shinigami no longer wanted to lay eyes on humans; they disgusted him, all with the exception of the raven haired boy. As a few people know, Beyond gained the ability of the shinigami eyes, but even fewer know of the other ability he gained. Whenever BB sings Happy Birthday to someone, the shinigami that gave away his eyes kills them for him.

Right now you may be asking yourself, 'How would someone figure this out from the song?' I'll tell you, _Happy Birthday _is obviously talking about BB himself, and what is the only thing that can make him happy? Death. _Happy Birthday to you: _the singer is sending death after the listener. Therefore the song Happy Birthday is what Beyond uses to kill when he feels like it.

…

**AN: Right, so my birthday was April 14****th**** and all day I just kept thinking about the meaning of the song. So I told my friend, and he in turn demanded I write it down, so this is my birthday gift to you guys. Though I admit it's not much of a gift, I still have ideas for stories; I just have to write them! (I'll get on it!) **


	2. Only the eyes of Genii

**-Hi everyone, I had another random idea smack me in the face again (Redfirerose- I'm sure it hurt) so I wrote another drabble. I decided I'm just going to add any drabbles on to Birthday Drabble to save the hassle of having a bunch of 500 word fics on my account. **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (it seems like no one does, not even the guy that does). I don't make a profit from this; I just get ideas and write them down to share with people. I've done nothing wrong! I swear, don't sick L on me, I don't want to be fake arrested for a month. What about the fanfiction and anime? **

**-This one popped into my head while I was looking at some pictures of Mello and thinking about his how weird his eyes are, so you'll understand that a bit as you read. **

Only the eyes of Genii

"Matt, why do you wear goggles all the time? You have such pretty eyes; it's such a waste hiding them." Matt looked up at Matsuda and suddenly wondered how he had never noticed the trend before.

"Matsuda, my eyes are sensitive to light. Didn't you notice there's something wrong with every genii's eyes?" Surprise sprung to life on the brunet's face as he shook his head. "Yeah, see I have the light sensitivity and my eyes show emotion very clearly. It makes lying difficult. Mello has abnormally small pupils and iris' and can make someone shit themselves with one hateful glance. Near's eyes are completely black and are like black holes for good emotions when he's sizing you up. L's eyes have the dark rings from lack of sleep and his pupils are abnormally large while his iris' are too small. Light's eyes affect the lighting when they narrow, which is ironic with his name and all, and they get small, shake and zip around when he doesn't get his way. BB has shinigami eyes and can strike a person with fear at one glance."

"That's silly, no one can scare everybody. He can't be that scary, I mean come on he looks like L."

"Uh, Matsuda…"

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Matt nodded as Matsuda turned around to come face to face with an angry Beyond. "H-hey BB," Matsuda squeaked; seeing him for the first time was unsettling.

"I think I've made Matt's point for him. Feel free to continue," BB said with superiority and amusement in his voice.

"Thanks, I only had one other one anyway. Watari's eyes are always closed no matter what he does and allow him to see into the future which is how he always knows when he's needed. Those are our genii. I mean, I guess you could kind of include Roger, but he's not quite a genius. I think that's why he doesn't have eye problems but instead has nose problems."

"What do you mean?" Confusion was obvious on Matsuda's face.

"Well have you seen the size of it? I swear when I first got to Whammy's I thought he had a blimp stuck to his face. I was also 5 and thought the monsters under my bed would kill me, but the point is his nose is huge and oddly shaped. I think he could use it as a lethal weapon."

"Matt, what have I told you about talking badly about people," L cut in.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking about the eye thing and ended up talking about how Roger's nose is kind of his equivalent."

"Well it is frightful."

"I am so confused," Matsuda sighed.

"At least you have your consolation prize, enjoy your nice eyes." Mello growled as he passed by to get some chocolate. "And your lack of obsessive habit and addiction."

**-These are the things I think about…(R: God help us.) Sometimes my mind baffles me. And I just had a thought… I'll have to write this down too. I need to stop doing this… or do this more. And stop pausing in my thoughts. (...)**

**-Right, enough of that now. Leave a review if you love me enough, they help me fight my procrastination so I can get new things out to you sooner. Don't you want that? I know I do, I'm so mad at myself for allowing that and my ADD to get the better of me. I promise I'll try to work harder and keep writer's block away too. **

**-And one more thing, epic friend of mine finally got a fanfic account. She's been writing fics for a while but she's finally putting them online. They're really good, I personally love them and you should check them out. Her name is EosoftheDawn, give her reviews too. *makes heart with fingers* I'm trying to be cute, I don't know if it's working but at least take pity on me and my crazy if you don't find my pathetic attempts entertaining. Okay I'll shut up now. How do I always do this? I write like I talk, never ending. **


	3. What Is That?

**I guess the only thing I can say for this one is... I had a thought. **

**I don't own Deathnote or its characters, don't sue me. **

What Is That? 

L shuffled drowsly across the room. He'd spent the last 4 days straight in his office working on countless cases. He'd finally convinced himself to go to bed, a very rare decision. As he walked past the table he noticed an enthralled Beyond eating something. The detective neared him trying to identify the food item.

"What is that?" L queried. The murderer looked up with a spoon dangling from his lips. Pulling it from his lips with a loud smacking noise he returned the utensil to the glass for more.

"It's called a strawberry jam chocolate milkshake. It's quite delicious. Whoever made the recipe knows a thing or two about the wonders of jam. Everything is better with jam!" L scrutinized the mixture with disdain.

"Who would ruin perfectly good chocolate ice cream like that?"

"It's not ruined, it tastes good. It's almost like a chocolate covered strawberry." This caught L's attention; he looked at it curiously as B offered him a spoonful before finally eating it. He was amazed at how good it tasted.

"Hmm, where on Earth did you get this idea?"

"Internet." The two spent the next several hours making the treat having to ask Watari to go get more three times before they were done.

**

* * *

A/N: ****So yeah, this isn't advertising, I swear. This is just referencing my own work for a laugh. Sure, they're our favorite detectives and they're eating our recipe and praising us... but we're modest... and stuff. Well, I hope you had fun reading this. I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try to put something out soon, but you know how I am with that. **

**Redfirerose: Screw modesty, I like this piece of self aggrandizement you've written. Strawberry jam chocolate milkshakes were invented because we had ice cream and I was in BB cosplay. And in that mind frame...well everything is better with jam. For those who have not tried this yet, GO! I command you! And then I'll be famous for something...yay. **


	4. Shopping At Whammy's

**Warning! This fic contains suggestive words and items, if you can't handle these, move along to another fic/chapter. If you're mature enough to read a shopping list, GO FOR IT! I'd rate this chapter T at the most. **

Shopping at Whammy's

_The noble institution that is Whammy's has had a recent influx of inhabitants. The long term residents now consist of L, Light, BB, Near, Mello, Matt and Matsuda. All needs will be seen after by the care takers of Whammy's. _

* * *

Watari looked at the private shopping list they'd made and sighed. There had to be a problem of some kind with this but he knew there was little he could do lest he unleash the wrath of the genii. Granted he could take them individually and easily out smart them, but together they would be too much. He looked down at the scrawled handwriting again.

_To Buy: _

_Cake x6  
Lollipop bags x10  
Condoms x20 (boxes)  
Strawberries x4 packs  
Chips  
Flavored lubricant x 28  
Dress Shirts  
Strawberry Jam x5  
Blood pack  
Short Whip  
Sheets  
Action Figures  
Finger puppets  
Vibrator  
Chocolate x12  
Chocolate body paint  
Cigarettes x8  
Assassin's Creed Brotherhood  
Furry handcuffs x3  
Monster/Amp energy drinks x12 each  
Coffee x3  
Note pad  
Hentai  
Shaving cream_

**

* * *

Caboose: So… now you know what it's like to live with our little hormonal genii (and Matsuda). Also, I realize that Matsuda is not a genius but he's their fuck thing so they dragged him along. Deal with it! **

**Redfirerose: Well this shows that everyone but Matsuda is an addict. Although honestly, if Matsuda really was at Whammy's he probably would gain a quick addiction to anxiety meds…. And from the sex items listed, sleeping pills. **


	5. Character Orgins: Roger

**AN: Yeah, so it's been quite some time since I've posted anything, I know, but I totally have a good reason. Okay not so much, but I do have two part time jobs and school now. The reason that's not really an excuse is because I still have a lot of free time despite this. It's really sad because I haven't really been drawing much except for at work, or writing, or taking pictures because my camera is shit, or anything really. I've barely done any wood carving like I wanted to. I'm making a chess set for my friend's mom. Ooh, but I did get some gaming in, and didn't go through withdraw symptoms like I did last time I gave up gaming for a while. **

**So I was thinking about Roger and this popped into my head. I figured you guys might like to read. Also, 20 points to anyone that gets the literature reference I'm making with this. **

**Character Origins: Roger**

Mello had the unfortunate luck to be in trouble, which of course led to him being stuck in the office of his least favorite authority figure. At least Matt was stuck with him, so he wasn't alone in his misery. Glancing up at Roger, Mello felt his distaste burning hot. That tattle-tale albino was so getting it when he got out. Suddenly giving a frustrated huff, Roger startled both of the boys in front of him.

"You two must learn to follow the rules. I can't keep chasing after you; I'm getting too old to continue with this sort of nonsense. I had to deal with this type of behavior enough in my youth, and you'd do well to learn from my mistakes. Without rules, people die." Staring in shock, the two boys tried to understand what Roger was implying. Matt spoke up first, knowing the older man liked him better.

"Sir, what do you mean by that?" Brittle looking fingers meshed together in front of an old face, underlining serious eyes.

"I've been dealing with the two of you for a long time, and I see my old self in you two. I don't often share the dark happenings of my past, but I'm hoping that by telling you two my story, you will avoid the regret I have to live with." Pausing to collect his thoughts, Roger continued his tale. "During World War II Britain evacuated all of its children to keep them safe. I was 12 when we were finally allowed to go home. I was loaded onto a plane with several other boys around my age and younger and about half way home we were shot down. As far as I know, only the pilot died in crash, and we were left to fend for ourselves on the island we crashed on.

"It was alright in the beginning; two boys took charge and set up a little order to keep us functional. Unfortunately that didn't last. I was part of the hunting party and the longer we were there, the less the rules mattered. We became divided, and eventually we were at a state of war. A boy died by my hands because there was no order, and I've learned the benefits of rules because of it. If you do not set yourselves on the right path you will eventually make a mistake from it and have to live with the guilt for the rest of your lives."

Matt and Mello stared in disbelief at the man, truly shocked beyond words to find out this information about him. Never would they have ever guessed he'd been through something like that. Mello hated the feeling of being shocked so he shook it off, loading one of his comments to break the tension.

"As long as it's Near that dies, I think I can live with it." He laughed jumping up from his seat and making a break for the door. Running after him, Matt shouted an apology to Roger, still digesting the serious information. The old man watched the door slowly swing to a close behind them and for once he let them go. He'd said his piece, and he knew that the chances of that working were minimal. Mello had the same look in his eye that they had on the island. The look that said he had the capability to do anything to get what he wanted, and that above all made Roger uneasy. But all he could do was keep trying to help him control that inner darkness, and make sure Matt kept by his side. The ginger was a good influence for Mello's temper.

"Let's hope tragedy doesn't follow them like it did me." Rubbing the pads of his fingers over his right palm, he tried to rid himself of memories, and the perpetual feeling of the heavy rock in his hands. "I'm sorry Piggy, I lost myself."

**Yeah, so if you haven't guessed what the book is yet then you probably haven't read it. We can discuss this in the review section. **

**Bye everyone, and as always I'll try to write more and probably fail. **


End file.
